


Cover Art: of all stars the most beautiful

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip, berena - Freeform, inspired by amazing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover Art. Manip inspired by ktlsyrtis' amazing fic 'of all stars the most beautiful'.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Cover Art: of all stars the most beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktlsyrtis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [of all stars the most beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678059) by [ktlsyrtis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/pseuds/ktlsyrtis). 



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
